With You on Top and Me Underneath
by Nyxelestia
Summary: When their usual sex club shuts down for a while, Merlin takes in BDSM newbie Gwaine for some, ah, training - and to satisfy Arthur's insatiable appetite, greedy little thing that he is. Modern BDSM AU


**With You on Top and Me Underneath**

* * *

><p>For <strong><em>sleepy-orange<em>,** for the **Purple Dove Project** on LiveJournal.

This is the **3rd fic** of my _Master and Servant_ series, with the **previous two fics** being, in order, **Get Me Down on My Knees** and **This Play Between The Sheets**, both of which can be found on my profile

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> When their usual sex club shuts down for a while, Merlin takes in BDSM newbie Gwaine for some, ah, training - and to satisfy Arthur's insatiable appetite, greedy little thing that he is. Modern BDSM AU

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin, Cendred/Morgause/Freya (background only)

**Chapter Warnings/Content:** BDSM, consensual sexual slavery, collars, bondage, gangbanging, leashes, blindfolding...er, am I warning or advertising at this point? :P

* * *

><p>The cock in his mouth was lng, longer than Merlin's, but not as thick. The one in his arse was about as long, and almost as thick (but not quite). The fleeting fingertips across his shoulders, massaging away the ache of being on all fours for such a long time, might have been Merlin's and it might not, but the voice in his ear was <em>definitely<em> Merlin's.

"...because I _own_ you, Arthur," Merlin murmured into his ear, quietly despite the sounds of all the groans and flesh smacking against flesh around him. "Just because that because that cock in your arse isn't mine doesn't mean it's not _me_ - because it _is_ me, in your arse, in your mouth, and even-" A pause, then he felt the unmistakable feeling of warm come landed on his back. "-There. Do you understand?"

Arthur moaned his affirmative, the only way to respond, his mouth gagged by cock and his eyes blocked by the blindfold.

"Good," Merlin said, then with a strange groan from behind him, the cock pounding away at Arthur's arse pulled out, and he felt another stream of come hitting his backside, adding to the come of the four men before him.

The man pulled out, and he was replaced by a cold, plastic dildo, accompanied by warm flesh thighs slamming against his own. Someone with a strap-on, then.

The man in his mouth came, Arthur swallowing his come like he did the several men before him, and the man was quickly replaced, and Arthur sucked on this new version of Merlin's cock just as he did the six others before it.

"Such a good boy, Arthur, my good boy," Merlin murmured in his ear. When the strap-on person behind him pulled out, and the man in his mouth came, Arthur was left there on all fours, panting from exertion, caught between wanting to flop down in exhaustion and wanting even more, as Merlin's voice boomed out towards the audience.

"I think he deserves to come, now, don't you? Think he took it like a good boy?"

There were some calls for more, but just as many cheers for Merlin, and then Arthur felt a mouth on his cock, _Merlin's_ mouth, and it was with only one deliciously pathetic suck that Arthur came, bucking and shouting as he barely managed to stay upright while Merlin swallowed his come.

Someone pulled off the blindfold, so Arthur could see the applauding audience in front of him, and turned to his side to see Merlin lying there, leaning back on his elbows, neck craned from sucking off Arthur, licking his red lips, his eyes only on Arthur.

* * *

><p>After he was hosed down, he was led offstage by Merlin, letting on some other girl who had to sing while being spanked, and Merlin took his seat at his usual table, near the front and a bit off to the side. Arthur was kneeling beside his feet, his head resting in Merlin's lap, and Merlin was stroking his fingers through Arthur's hair, and Arthur felt himself almost dozing in his post-fuck state.<p>

"Quite tired, isn't he?" he heard a familiar voice above him. Morgause. He turned and looked up to see Morgana's illegitimate half-sister standing there, her two pets Freya and Cenred standing collared and leashed behind her. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all," Merlin said cheerfully.

Morgause took her seat and Arthur was joined under the table by the other two slaves, and they all smiled at each other. Or what he thought was a smile in Cenred's case - he was wearing a ballgag, so he couldn't completely tell. Just as well - due to their businesses and work lives, there were almost never allowed to talk to each other directly when they were like this, anyway.

"You were good," Freya murmured as she curled around one of Morgause's legs. She was allowed to talk, mostly because she generally didn't anyway.

"Thank you," Arthur said, leaning his head back in Merlin's lap.

"You looked like you had fun," Morgause said, leaning back, petting Cenred's hair herself.

"I always do," Merlin said. "Just enjoying the last night for the club."

"Oh, yes I heard about that. Quite look forward to the end result."

"I'll let you know how it goes as far as Forridel lets me," Merlin said. "Arthur referred his construction contractors to her and some other departments, so I'll be there photographing things for the website as things go along."

"Construction? I thought Arthur works in computers," Freya said. "Sir."

Merlin smiled down at her, as Cenred rolled his eyes. Arthur wondered why he was gagged and she wasn't.

"He owns a lot of other companies, and has some pretty big influences in several other industries. Like how Cenred works in computer gaming but also owns all those film production companies? It's how Arthur owns a lot of businesses, too."

Arthur liked being a corporate king.

He liked being a sex slave even more.

"Still, I look forward to the renovations. Maybe more dungeons...?"

"Doubtful - Forridel wants to keep her 'BDSM without the dungeons niche'. Like that kink-house in San Francisco, without the period dress."

"I hope this place won't turn black-tie," Morgause said. "Though I imagine Arthur could live with that, what with-"

"Morgause," Merlin said warningly.

"Sorry," she said, curt but sincere, and Arthur nuzzled the crease between Merlin's leg and hip some for that. That wasn't actually leading into something he couldn't handle, but ever since Morgause had entered the same BDSM scene alongside Merlin, they'd had some strict rules about what and how much she could mock or deride Arthur while he was in the collar, and he loved that Merlin was so strict with her about this.

Arthur still had his face tucked into Merlin's lap as the club around him went quiet, before he heard the familiar sound of Forridel jumping onto the stage to make an announcement.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and slaves, I'm glad you are enjoying our last night before we close for renovations! I'm sorry to say that it will be closing time, soon, and then we'll be closed for four-to-five months for renovations. But! The club will be brilliant when you come back, and I hope you enjoy the results when you do. Thank you for supporting us - and putting up with our recent price hikes - and I hope to see each and every one of you, and more, back here for our grand re-opening!"

There were cheers and applause as Arthur could see her leaping down from the corner of his eye, and a moment later, oddly enough, felt Merlin's hand tense in his hair, before he saw her approach them.

"Merlin!" she said. "Developers will be by on Monday - you'll be there, right? You never answered my e-mail."

"Yup," Merlin said. "I thought I'd let you know in person."

She walked away, and moments later, Morgause asked, "Okay, Emrys, what has you-"

"It's that barbrawl bloke," Merlin said. "The one who stepped into the fight three weeks ago?"

Arthur remembered - Edwin the Arsehole had returned, this time with violence on his mind, and had started a barfight which would have destroyed half the club had the man not intervened. Arthur had also intervened (again!) and since then, this fellow's had a bit of an obsession with Arthur, if Merlin is to go by.

"Maybe he just wants to fuck Arthur?" Morgause said. "It's not like we can blame him, now can we? Oh, hush, you," she added to Cenred. "I'm not selling you."

"He could ask, or have come on-stage," Merlin said.

"So let's ask him what he wants," Morgause offered.

Merlin sighed, before looking down at Arthur.

"You will not talk to him, you will not touch him, you will not _look_ at him, understand?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good," Merlin said, smiling, before nodding to Morgause, who Arthur guessed motioned the mysterious man over as Arthur heard nothing from her.

Soon, he heard more approaching footsteps amid the quiet bustle of people slowly trickling out of the club, then-

"Hi," the man said. "M'name's Gwaine - you?"

And Arthur recognized that voice. But from where...?

"Merlin - and I want to know why you've been staring at my sub for the last three weeks every time we've come here at the same time as you."

"Er...sorry, 'was just curious," the man said. "Little curiosity never hurt, did it?"

His voice...

"Curious about _what_?"

Merlin's tone was oddly tetchy.

"If thish was Arthur Pendragon," the man said.

...the man was definitely drunk.

"If it were?"

Arthur wanted to tell Merlin not to be so rude and panicky. But maybe he had some more reasons to be suspicious of this guy than he let on...?

"Sorry, just...I'mma architect with...Astolat Constru'tion. I was jus' curious for that, tha's all."

Arthur tensed, and almost wanted to look up to see if he recognized the man. Astolat Corps was his biggest construction contractor - and the one he referred to Forridel.

"So you're here for development?" Merlin asked, voice a little calmer, now.

"Yeah. I was curious about yer...sub...here, cos I've worked for Camelot company, b'fore," Gwaine said. "I was contra'ted wi'them for two years. I was just...surprised, is all."

With a little concentration, Arthur realized he could recognize that voice. Whenever they made building for their more eccentric clients, this was the bloke they brought in, as he was very good at making unique but structurally sound building and architecture.

"I see," Merlin said calmly. Arthur wondered what he was looking for. "I suppose we'll be seeing each other on Monday, then."

"We will?"

"I'm helping out," Merlin said calmly. "Interior design, planning, that sort of thing."

"Right...so you're a regular here?"

"Are you?"

"No' exactly, no...just been coming here since I heard we'd be on the proje't."

"To plan or curiosity?"

"Both."

Newbies to BDSM were rarely so forward, but Arthur supposed there were always exceptions. He wanted to look up, see the man for himself, but Merlin had ordered him not to. So he just lay his head down on Merlin's lap even more.

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine."

"I've heard he's normally much more-"

"I ordered him not to talk to you," Merlin said, curling a hand protectively around Arthur's neck, holding him down in his lap. Arthur shut his eyes and leaned into Merlin's hand, evening his breaths to match the pace of Merlin's fingers rubbing gentle circles into his skin. "Or look at you."

"Why?"

"The way you were staring at him earlier - I wasn't sure of your intentions, earlier."

"Well now you know tha' I was just curious...?"

"I'm not taking back that order."

Arthur wondered why. Maybe he'd ask Merlin later when the collar came off.

"Er...right. Well, see you Monday, then, I suppose."

Arthur heard the man walk off.

A moment later, Morgause said, "Jealous, much?"

"I am not jealous!"

Arthur grinned at the overtly-defiant tone in Merlin's voice, and wondered just what about Gwaine made Merlin so jealous of him.

Morgause chuckled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"What <em>was<em> that about, with Gwaine, last night?" Arthur asked the next morning as he started making the coffee.

Merlin yawned from where he was flopped on the couch. "He was staring at you, Arthur."

"Merlin, you'd just stood back and let a dozen other men fuck me - don't tell me you're jealous of one bloke staring at me," Arthur said. "Especially considering that he was drunk."

"Why did you have to ask me this with your collar off?" he heard Merlin mutter.

"I figured you wouldn't answer if I had it on," Arthur said, pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal for Merlin. "So - what was wrong with Gwaine?"

"...he was staring at me, too," Merlin said.

Arthur tensed a little, before relaxing as he remembered just how gorgeous Merlin was, how gorgeous both of them were. Arthur was the only one who fucked outside of their relationship - and only at Merlin's orders - but neither of them ever truly 'cheated'. He and Merlin were both well-aware of their relationship and boundaries, and he had no reason to believe Merlin would stray from it.

Especially not with Merlin reacting like _this_ to this Gwaine person.

"A lot of people stare, Merlin - we're gorgeous like that. Though it's not like he's bad looking, either." At least according to the photos in his file. ID photos were practically designed to make you look bad, so if you still managed to look good in one of those...

"Hopefully he'll be less blatantly trying to eat me up with his eyes on Monday," Merlin said.

"Might not be," Arthur said as he set Merlin's cereal down on the coffee table, perching on the edge of the couch where Merlin lay. Merlin pulled his feet in so Arthur could sit, then draped his legs across Arthur's lap.

Arthur may not be wearing the collar at the moment, but he certainly didn't mind when they occasionally acted a bit as if he were.

"Why?" Merlin asked, pushing himself up to lean back, but upright, against the arm of the couch, as he picked his breakfast and started eating.

"I pulled up his file," Arthur said. "He's got a bit of a chronic drinking problem. Has actually showed up to work drunk once or twice - and those are just the times that were reported. It's why he was referred to Astolat as a freelancer instead of being retained as a consultant for Camelot directly."

Merlin nodded. "So there's a good chance on Monday he'll show up drunk?"

Arthur shrugged. "You never know."

* * *

><p>He didn't.<p>

Gwaine seemed oddly surprised to see Merlin despite meeting him the week before, but otherwise was clearly sober and on-task, and Merlin spent the rest of the time trying not to laugh at one of the other consultants, Percy, who was clearly led a very vanilla sex life and had never bothered to figure out what the club was about beyond architectural necessity.

"...so I'm thinking of putting the cages along that wall," Forridel continued, gesturing to a wall off the side of the stage. "Have to be different sizes, some big enough for people to stand in, the rest probably force them to crouch or kneel."

Percy blanched. "Cages...right..."

"If you do have some big ones," Merlin said, pulling on experience from his brief stint as an intern for an interior design company. "You should focus on making them tall rather than just a general 'large' - maybe even make them a bit narrow to limit range of movement. It'll improve the aesthetic side if you have a bunch of tall narrow cages alternating with wider but shorter ones - maybe even stack the shorter ones on top of each other so they match the height of the tall ones? But that would need finer tinkering for the type of bars you use."

"Ooh, I like that..."

Now Percy looked like he was on the verge of running out of the club, listening in shock while staring at the hooks in the ceiling over the stage as Forridel added, "I'm thinking of spreading out hooks over the whole club so people can hang throughout it, and lowering the stage - I really want to make the performance-BDSM elements more immersed for patrons, while still avoiding conventional dungeons."

Merlin fought the urge to laugh as he caught her eye and realized she'd been watching Percy, too, and was absolutely doing this on purpose.

There were the two architects and four other interior designers along with Merlin, and they were handling it better, though still with varying degrees of not-shocked-ness.

"Aren't dungeons kind of the point of BDSM?" one of the less sure designers asked from where she stood on the stage.

"Certainly in some clubs, but it really makes it more artificial or acted out. Here I want the BDSM to be more naturalistic and less acted out, the BDSM elements just surrounding normal bar and club goers," Forridel said. "Now, part of the point of the renovations is that I bought out the abandoned backrooms from the opposite buildings, so I have to rebuild the connecting hallway and while I don't want to make the backrooms dungeons I _do_ want to make them a sort of VIP-type or specified-kink area..."

Merlin went to the locker rooms and laughed his arse off.

"You too?"

He turned around to see Gwaine, smirking. "I've dabbled into this sort of thing before, though never this...hardcore."

Merlin shrugged as they walked back out into the club, where Forridel was discussing the more benign subject of lighting. Now that he knew a little more about Gwaine - and that the man was sober - he found it much easier to relax around the man.

"Not your thing?"

"...not exactly," Gwaine said. "Just...never found time. Or figured out how. Like...never able to get into it properly with someone and I don't really know how to go about it on my own."

"Sounds like you need to find a mentor," Merlin said. "I know some people, some places, I can put you in touch."

"Did you have a mentor?"

Merlin laughed. "No - I just learned as I went, with Arthur. But we had this club and a lot of helpful people in it."

"Ah," Gwaine said wryly, shaking his head as he followed the group out the backdoor and to the aforementioned "back" room area, which was really a middle-line abandoned substructure between Forridel's building and the store on the opposite side.

"Don't worry, you can get into it fairly easily if you want," Merlin said. "It takes some learning of the ropes - sometimes literally - but it's fun and easy once you get into it. Do you feel dominant or submissive?"

"I...am not really sure," Gwaine admitted, voice lowering as they neared the group.

Merlin smiled. "You strike me as a sub, to be honest, maybe a switch. But who knows, maybe you're not - you might want to try it and find out, yourself."

"Maybe you can mentor me," Gwaine said sardonically, before he started poking around the edges of the building and entering figures into his tablet.

The man probably hadn't meant that seriously, but that didn't stop his words from planting a strong seed in Merlin's head.

* * *

><p>"Did it go well?" Arthur asked later, from where they were lounging on the bed, both doing work on their respective laptops while pressed up against each other.<p>

"Yeah," Merlin said.

"Did that Gwaine fellow turn up drunk?" he added.

"Nope - perfectly sober."

Hm...so that wasn't what Merlin wasn't telling him...

Well, he didn't have his collar on, right now.

"So what aren't you telling me?"

Merlin sighed, biting his lip before looking at Arthur.

"How do you feel about a threesome?"

Arthur blinked up at him. "...is it with...?"

"Gwaine? Yeah. He's...curious," Merlin said, smiling, endeared. "Wants to learn. Doesn't really know whether he's more of a sub or a Dom. Needs some experience. He made a joke about me mentoring but I was thinking maybe I - we - really could."

Arthur slowly nodded. "I...will think on it."

He did some more work, then went and put on his collar, to which Merlin snagged him on the couch and used Arthur as a pillow, and it wasn't until much later that Arthur brought it up, after Merlin had released him.

Merlin was reading a book on the couch, now, and Arthur knelt before him, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and laying his head in Merlin's lap until Merlin looked down at him.

"You'd remember that _I_ was your real slave if you decided to mentor Gwaine...right?" Arthur asked. Even if he was the slave in the relationship, Merlin was _his_ Master, _his_, and he was only willing to share if Merlin promised to remember that.

Merlin smiled down at Arthur, setting his book aside and tugging on the O-ring of the collar to get him up onto the couch.

"I don't have any other slaves and I never will..." Merlin kissed his temple. "Go get me my wallet."

Arthur ran off to get it, and gave it to Merlin, who pulled out the little laminated card that always made Arthur so excited just looking at it.

"See this slave number?" Merlin asked. "Who is it?"

"Me," Arthur said.

"And who does it - and you - belong to?"

"You," Arthur said happily, proudly, and Merlin had to smile down at him.

"If we invite Gwaine into this with us," Merlin said. "He won't belong to me. He will just be someone I am training and someone to keep you happy while the club is shut down. _You_ belong to me, remember?"

Arthur nodded, and Merlin smiled and leaned down to kiss his lovably clingy slave on the forehead.

"Mine," Merlin said again. "You're mine."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found Gwaine walking up to the two men's house and knocking their door, taking a deep breath. They'd talked a little last week about the arrangement, and Gwaine had filled some some survey form thing Merlin had sent him, and tried not to look at Arthur when he consulted at Camelot HQ, but tonight would be the first night with actual sex involved.<p>

Gwaine hadn't heard anything behind the door, so when the door opened, he nearly jumped out of his skin. When he'd asked Merlin what to bring or do when he came over, Merlin had e-mailed back only one word, _relax_, so he tried his best to do so.

"Hey, Merlin," Gwaine greeted the host with.

"Gwaine!" Merlin said cheerfully, stepping back to let Gwaine into the house. "Come in, come in, and we'll get started."

Gwaine had blinked and nodded, walking in, toeing off his shoes, and wondering what this start would entail, maybe showing him around the house or talking or-

Then he'd walked into the living room and seen Arthur, kneeling, naked, blindfolded, and bound, with a chain leading from his collar to the foot of the couch.

He stood there in the doorway and stared, stared at the clear muscles, bright and tantalizing, much easier to see than the dim light of the club. He stared at the hard cock with a metal ring at its base. At the complicated looking web of rope around his arms and chest and hips and thighs. At-

"You like him?" Merlin asked nonchalantly, striding into the living room with two glasses of iced water, handing one to Gwaine before walking over to the sofachair, barely even pausing to run his fingers through Arthur's hair along the way. He sat down, and looked and Gwaine's crotch, and Gwaine had felt himself going a little hard, but wondered just how much of a bulge there was.

"Uh, yeah," he said, taking several large gulps of his water. "He's, ah...handsome."

Arthur smiled from his spot on the middle of the floor, as did Merlin from where he was sprawled across the couch.

"Take a seat," Merlin said. "Before we _really_ begin, let's go over some rules and such."

"Huh," Gwaine muttered, sitting on the sofachair carefully, opposite to Merlin.

"Okay, so, rule number 1, don't push yourself into something you don't want to do," Merlin said easily. "I don't want to traumatize you. Number 2, you do what I say, when I say it."

Gwaine blinked and nodded. "Does that include right now?"

"That brings us to number three," Merlin said, setting down his drink and reaching into the drawer of the little reading table between his chair and the couch. Gwaine had an inexplicable moment where he was convinced Merlin, dressed in all black and pale and cutting a figure that was devastating in it's menacing allure, was going to fucking _kill_ him.

Then Merlin pulled out a thin leather collar, before closing the drawer and turning back to face him, and handing the collar to him.

"The system we'll go by, for now, will be the one I have with Arthur," Merlin said. "When the collar is on, you listen to me, and I am your Master, no questions asked. When it's off, we are just Gwaine and Merlin. You can choose when to put the collar on, and when the collar is on, the only matter in which you are allowed to make your own choices or ignore an order is if it's to take off the collar."

Gwaine nodded, looking between his collar in his his hand and Arthur's around his neck. Arthur's was much wider, but looked to be about as thick, and his was a more matte finish, and there were little diamonds or rhinestones or something around it, decorative and _almost_ feminine but not quite. Gwaine's was a little shinier, but otherwise not nearly as decorative.

"Do you understand?" Merlin asked.

"Er, yeah," Gwaine said. "Collar on, I'm a sub, and the only thing I control is taking the collar off."

Merlin nodded. "Good. Now, next big rule, the safeword system."

"System?" he asked. "I thought it was just 'a safeword'."

"Sort of," Merlin said. "Most important one is 'red' or 'redlight' - pretty standard one in many areas. It is just what it sounds like, a giant 'stop', screaming in capslock. If at any time you feel unsafe or scared or just don't want to do something, that's all you say. If you're gagged, the nonverbal version is the snap your fingers, twice."

Gwaine nodded. "And there are others?"

"Yellow is a caution request - if you're not sure but want to try something, it's yellow. You'll probably only need to say that if I check in. Same with green - which, if I happen to ask you, is what you say if you want me to go ahead at full speed. But mostly you need to remember red."

"I think I can remember them all," Gwaine said.

Merlin nodded, taking a calm and careful sip, looking very different from the laidback and slightly dopey designer-slash-corporate-liaison he'd seen at the club.

"Hm, I already got your checklist and looked it over," Merlin said, and Gwaine just nodded again, taking another large gulp of his water as he remembered spending half an hour going over some long survey-checklist thing about his experience and opinion of various sexual acts, kinks, and fetishes. "Anything you would like to add to that? No? Well, then, let's get started."

Merlin set his glass down and stood up, lifting Gwaine up from his chair by the arm, standing him by the open side of the circle of sofas and couches, closer to Arthur, who had been kneeling on the middle of the floor, bound and quiet, the entire time.

"Less of a rule and more of something to keep in mind," Merlin said. "And mostly for Arthur's sake, he's my slave, and I own him. What you have with me, and us, is a training thing." Merlin smirked. "Now strip."

Gwaine complied.

He hastily pulled off his jacket, shirt, and was starting on his jeans when Merlin laughed and told him to slow down, and Gwaine did so. "So how long does this training thing go for?"

"As long as you want or need," Merlin said. "And depending on whether you end up preferring to be a sub or Dom, as 'sub' is more about training, while 'Dom' is more about teaching."

"So no end-date or anything?"

"You want one?" Merlin asked.

"It would be...useful," Gwaine admitted, once he was standing their naked.

"Hm...well, Forridel's club is a little flexible at the moment, too, so how about we settle for 'when she reopens'?" Merlin offered, leading him by the wrist and having him stand in front of Arthur. "She's considering opening it up with a slave auction, so we can train you to be prepared for that."

Gwaine's eyebrows rose. "...slave auction? Aren't their laws against that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes a bit but smiled benignly, holding Gwaine's collar but not doing anything yet. "Well, transference of money for ownership of another human is illegal, while a monetary transaction for sexual acts is dubious as best."

"So how do you...?"

"Usually we circumvent it by giftcards or bartabs," Merlin said. "Which you can use to get fake money for the auctions. And even once you 'buy' a slave, the sub has to agree to it, too, or the money doesn't go through."

"So it's like an official transaction, then?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smirked and pulled a wallet out of the same drawer the collar had been in, holding up a laminated card with a stylized _TSR_ and a barcode and number next to it.

"This," Merlin said. "Is Arthur - or more specifically, his slave number and barcode. There is an actual, online register to go with this, and databases. The slaves will either have tags with their numbers and barcodes, or even just have barcode tattoos, which Arthur and I are discussing right now. It's a number that sticks with you for life or if you try to get a reissued one or new account with the site...though you really don't have to. These things can actually be scanned and, if hooked up to the right database, will tell you everything we need to know about the slave in question."

Like property, and goddamnit the thought should not be _nearly_ that hot!

But it was, and Merlin smirked as Gwaine's cock filled and hardened at the thought, and Gwaine tried his hardest not to blush. He was Gwaine Delot, he did not blush.

"Anything else?" Merlin asked. Gwaine shook his head.

"Good," Merlin said, before putting the collar in his hands, and circling around behind Arthur, crouching behind the man.

"Do you want to see him?" he said, low but audible, in Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded, and Merlin kissed the blond's temple as he pulled off the blindfold, mussing up Arthur's hair and revealing Arthur's owlishly-blinking eyes, before he and Gwaine locked eyes as they truly measured each other up.

Merlin circled his arms around Arthur, one hand going up to stroke Arthur's collar a neck, the other slipping down to wrap a loose and probably-teasing hand around Arthur's cock, causing the man to shut his eyes and whimper, leaning his hand back against Merlin's shoulder, turning his head to mouth at Merlin's jaw, even if Merlin kept his eyes focused squarely on Gwaine.

Gwaine wondered if Arthur had been ordered not to speak, and his cock finally stood to full attention at that thought. _Fuck_.

"Open your eyes, Arthur," Merlin said, stuffing the blindfold in his pocket, and Arthur did, eyes glazed and hazy as he looked at him. "Gwaine, why don't you put that collar on?"

Fumbling, Gwaine did. He stopped to take a look at the simple buckle of the collar, before reaching up and-

"Wait," Merlin said suddenly, voice rough and low. Even Arthur seemed confused by that, as did Gwaine, holding up the collar in front of his neck as he looked to Merlin. "Kiss it."

...he was joking, right?

"Kiss the collar," Merlin repeated.

"Is that an order?" Gwaine asked, somewhat huffily. He didn't take to that order, that dark and rough voice at all. No. He did not. His cock's opinion on his matter did not count, so no, he _did not_-

"Well, you aren't wearing it...yet," Merlin said.

Gwaine looked between Merlin's smirk, Arthur's glittering eyes, and the collar, before finally, he nodded, trying not to wince as he brought the collar up and pressed one quick, dainty kiss to it, before wrapping it around his neck and buckling it up, a little loose but tight enough.

Merlin looked almost like he wanted to eat Gwaine, then, and goddamn it was sexy. He stood and went over to the couch, unclipping the chain from it, before tugging Arthur to standing, then leading him over to Gwaine's side. Gwaine had one moment to study the complicated web of ropes encasing Arthur's upper body - he'd heard about this, rope bondage, wasn't this Japanese or something? - before Merlin was clipping a chain leash to him, too, shorter than Arthur's but with chains looking just as long.

"Come on, boys," Merlin said, wrapping Arthur's around his hand a few times until their leashes were the same length, then leading them walking across the room and up some stairs into an unlit bedroom, unable to fully see it in his dark night. "Down the rabbit hole we go!"

And Gwaine carefully and happily followed him into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ "that kink-house" refers to 's 24/7 live BDSM experiment in San Francisco which involves a system of sex slavery in an Edwardian style mansion.

The laminated card is from The Slave Register, distributes barcodes and profiles to slaves and masters. The barcodes follow business guidelines and can be scanned and read by any scanner, and if said scanner happens to be hooked up to the right database you can find out information about the slave, including their owner if their profile includes that information. Links to the card, profile, and certificate for Arthur are all on my profile, near the bottom. :)

(If any of you feel like using it for any reason, feel free to do so - while I would prefer if you mentioned or credited me in the process, you don't actually have to, as I already state that it's a model profile in the bio, with a link to my own journal.)

**Please review** - let me know what you think, and don't hold back! (And while some of you have this **very weird habit of apologizing for long reviews, _don't!_ I absolutely _love_ long reviews, so if you feel like writing one, don't hold back!** Also, feel free to let me know of **any more kinks you would like to see.** While this part of the fic can be a simple stand-alone, I plan to have many more parts added to this fic, so go ahead and let me know, and I will see which ones I can work in. ^_^


End file.
